VocaDorm : Our Story Together
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: /Spin-off dari VocaDorm./Hanya beberapa drabble tentang kejadian aneh bin gaje bin sarap yang tidak sempat ditorehkan di dalam cerita VocaDorm yang asli./Based on VocaDorm./Nista gak ketolongan./Don't Like Don't Read./Mind to R&R?/MULTICHAPTER ALPHABETICAL DRABBLE!/Chapter 4 : T-Z/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 : A-G

**VocaDorm : Our Story Together**

_**Spin-off from the main story, **_**VocaDorm**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (Fanloid). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, humornya payah, **_**drabble, slight hints of pairing, no yaoi/yuri, **_**bahasa gaul nyangkut di sini, dialog memakai 60% EYD, ngaco, mungkin ada beberapa yang nggak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, dan saya bingung... #plak!**

**-VD:OST-**

**Kengo : "Tadaaa, saya kembali! Kali ini saya akan membawakan **_**drabble **_**A-Z tentang serba-serbi VocaDorm dan VocaDemyx. Yang jelas satu. GAJE! Yang mau liat, silahkan langsung aja tanpa penundaan!"**

**-VD:OST-**

**A-Aka**

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat melihat VocaDorm dan kata '_aka_'? Pastinya Shion Akaito dan Shippei Akagane yang muncul di benak kalian.

Mereka memang rival sejati sejak Akagane datang ke VocaDorm. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan cabe. Mulai dari makan cabe tanpa minum, banyak-banyakan minum jus cabe, sampe lomba ketahanan memasukkan biji cabe ke mata mereka sendiri. Benar-benar hebat. Sampai-sampai sang tetua VocaDorm takjub dibuatnya (karena Kengo tidak suka cabe).

Teman-temannya mungkin mengganggap mereka gila, sehingga dijuluki 'Dua Dewa Cabe' oleh teman-temannya saking hebatnya mereka bertarung demi sebuah cabe.

**-VD:OST-**

**B-Bodoh**

Shion Kaito. Siswa yang konon memiliki kecerdasan intelektual di bawah rata-rata. Bahkan kabar burung mengatakan kalau IQ yang dimilikinya hanyalah 0 (?). Saking bodohnya, Hikari Xongek (selaku wali kelas XI) harus berulang kali memanggilnya hanya untuk mempertanyakan nilainya yang hampir setiap hari di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi yang kebodohannya itu dapat ditutupi dengan wajah yang diatas rata-rata. Pangeran seantero siswa kelas XI. Juga berhasil menggaet seorang Hatsune Miku sebagai pacarnya.

Yah, Yang Maha Kuasa memang memberikan satu kelebihan di atas sebuah kekurangan.

**-VD:OST-**

**C-Cicak**

Pernah satu hari di VocaDorm, di kamar cowok. Sebuah kerusuhan terjadi karena seekor hewan sebangsa reptil itu menghinggapi kepala seorang Kamui Gakupo.

Cicak.

"GYAAAAH! TOLOONG!" Gakupo terus saja berteriak keliling kamar cowok karena cicak tersebut tak kunjung lepas dari kepala dan rambut indah (menurut Gakupo) miliknya. Yang lainnya pun merasa terganggu dan dengan terpaksa berusaha melepaskan cicak tersebut dari kepala Gakupo.

"Udaaaah... Ini udah gua lepasin kok!" Kata Len sambil memegang cicak tersebut.

"Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu, _Len-_sama!_" Balas Gakupo sambil menunduk-nunduk. Jiwa samurainya kumat lagi.

"_Douita!_" Jawab Len sambil memasukan cicak hidup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sontak Gakupo yang melihat kelakuan aneh Len langsung berlari menjauh. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menahan rasa mual yang mereka rasakan. Len? Oh, dia hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun...

**-VD:OST-**

**D-Dare**

Dalam permainan _Truth or Dare, _Meiko adalah pemberi _dare _yang paling sadis dibanding seluruh orang di VocaDorm (Sekadar tambahan, sebenarnya setelah Toma, Winona, Akagane, Rena, dan Shiroumi datang, mereka bermain ToD setiap dua minggu sekali). Mulai dari pencekokan sake, pembuka aib, sampai pembuat malu (kecuali Rei dan Rui yang urat malunya sudah putus #dibunuh). Dialah yang paling hebat.

Pernah sekali waktu Gumiya nekat mengambil _Dare_ dari Meiko. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Gumiya yang bertelanjang dada dengan sebuah _name-tag _bertuliskan 'Saya banci, cyiin'yang menggantung di lehernya.

Saya yakin harga dirinya sangat tercoreng hanya dengan _Dare _dari Meiko. Memang sadis...

**-VD:OST-**

**E-Empat**

Dalam bahasa Jepang, angka empat merupakan angka pembawa sial. Angka inilah juga yang mengantarkan seorang Kagamine Len menuju kesialannya.

Setelah penentuan nomor urut (yang ditentukan dengan undian. Aneh? Memang...), Len yang mendapat nomor empat itupun langsung kehilangan uangnya saat istirahat. Lalu dipanggil oleh Xongek sang guru _killer, _dilindas _roadroller _oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri dengan alasan yang (menurut Len) sangat tidak masuk akal-tidak sengaja menabrak dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Besoknya, Len memohon kepada IA sang wali kelas untuk mengganti nomor absennya dengan nomor '3A'. Yang tentu saja, tidak dikabulkan oleh IA.

**-VD:OST-**

**F-Friend**

Meski banyak perbedaan di antara mereka, seperti Kaito yang tingkat _baka-_nya selangit dan Luka yang otaknya encer kayak air. Atau yang _shota _seperti Len, Piko, dan Oliver. Ataupun persatuan para _pettanko _(?) seperti Rin, Miku, ataupun CUL. Mereka semua, penghuni VocaDorm, terikat dalam sebuah tali takdir...

Pertemanan.

**-VD:OST-**

**G-Gothic Lolita**

Kiharu Mayu, penyuka model baju _gothic lolita_. Yap, tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil membuat ia sangat pas memakai baju _gothic loli _(selain karena dia menyukainya). Tapi, melukai fisik atau mentalnya maupun teman-temannya (apalagi yang bernama Akita Nero) sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Meskipun terlihat imut dan unyu-unyu, Mayu selalu mengantungi sebuah _mini-axe_ di dalam saku roknya. Sehingga dia dapat langsung menghabisi. Iya, MENGHABISI orang yang membahayakannya.

Seperti sekarang, Nero hanya ternganga, kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tampak seseorang berbaju hitam yang sudah tidak berkepala, dan Mayu yang hanya tersenyum _innocent_.

"_Saa, kaerimashou ka?_" Tanya Mayu. Nero pun hanya bisa menahan dalam-dalam rasa ngerinya itu.

**Kengo : "Oke, segitu dulu untuk permulaan. **_**Next chapter, **_**G-M! **_**Now, everyone...**_**"**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2 : H-M

**VocaDorm : Our Story Together**

_**Spin-off from the main story, **_**VocaDorm**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (Fanloid). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, humornya payah, **_**drabble, slight hints of pairing, no yaoi/yuri, **_**bahasa gaul nyangkut di sini, dialog memakai 60% EYD, ngaco, mungkin ada beberapa yang nggak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, dan saya bingung... #plak!**

**-VD:OST-**

**H-Hazelnut**

Toma selalu menyukai coklat berisi kacang hazelnut. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menyukai coklat hazelnut. Padahal sebetulnya tidak ada yang spesial dari sebuah coklat berisi kacang hazelnut, kan?

Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa kacang hazelnut mengingatkan Toma pada seseorang.

Yah, tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti. Bahkan Toma pun (sampai saat ini) masih belum mengingat orang itu.

**-VD:OST-**

**I-ISG**

Yang terus mengikuti VocaDorm pasti tahu ISG kan? Itu loh, sarung tangan gaje yang diberikan oleh sang tetua VocaDorm untuk seluruh warga VocaDorm.

Tapi tahu tidak, Benda ini bisa dibuat untuk iseng oleh seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaiko. Kenapa gak Kaito? Karena dia udah _mainstream... _#plak

Sekitar tiga minggu setelah kejadian 'warga VocaDorm diguna-gunain', mereka berlibur di pantai. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun diusir dari pantai itu.

"APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA DI SINI JADI BANYAK SALJU?! BUKANKAH SEKARANG MASIH MUSIM PANAS?!"

Kira-kira begitulah teriakan sang penjaga pantai. Saat ditanya begitu, semuanya lagsung menunjuk ke aah Kaiko yang sedang sibuk membuat gajah salju. (Karena manusia salju sudah _mainstream..._)

**-VD:OST-**

**J-Jeruk**

Rin adalah penggila jeruk. Mulai dari jeruk kecil-kecil semacam _baby mandarin_ sampai yang sebesar kepalan tangan macam jeruk bali.

Setiap jeruk yang dimakan oleh Rin, pasti akan langsung dimakan bulat-bulat setelah dikupas kulitnya. Oke, kalau jeruk yang kecil masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi...

KENAPA JERUK BALI JUGA DITELAN BULAT-BULAT?! #plak #capslockjebol

Anehnya Rin tidak pernah tersedak saat menelan jeruk sebesar itu.

Entahlah, sepertinya hanya Rin dan yang di atas yang tahu.

**-VD:OST-**

**K-Killer**

Hikari Xongek. Terkenal sebagai guru _killer _seantero VocaDemyx. Rekor menggiring lima orang ke ruangan interospeksi membuatnya ditakuti di antara siswa-siswi VocaDorm.

Begitu juga dalam mengajar. Dia tak akan segan-segan memberi 'hadiah' bagi siapapun yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang dia berikan. Mulai dari Kaito yang kelewat _baka, _sampai Luka yang otaknya encer pun pernah mendapat 'hadiah' dari guru bermarga Hikari ini.

Akhirnya seluruh wrga VocaDorm yang kelas XI mengadakan kelompok belajar setiap malam sabtu.

**-VD:OST-**

**L-Len**

Aah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan bocah _shota _pecinta pisang satu ini? Pastinya pada kenal semua, kan? Mulai dari penampilannya, makanan kesukaannya, sampai kecintaannya yang tak abnormal pada roadroller miliknya (?). #digiles

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

Tapi siapa sangka, di balik penampilannya, Len adalah seorang...

.

.

.

PENGAMEN DI PEREMPATAN TAMAN LAWANG! IYA LOH! BENERAN! #digileslagi

Paparazzi Kengo menyatakan bahwa dia menangkap adegan Len yang sedang mengamen dengan Gakupo di perempatan taman lawang dengan kamera miliknya. Dan sontak begitu ia menunjukkannya ke VocaDorm, kamera tersebut dicincang dan digilas habis oleh Len dan Gakupo.

**-VD:OST-**

**M-Mochachino**

Dell adalah maniak kopi. Kopi rasa apapun, bentuk apapun, merek apapun, pasti dibeli! Mulai dari kopi Expresso yang mahalnya selangit, kopi Cappuchino yang biasa dibuat permen K*p*k*, sampai kopi Mochachino yang bisa dia seduh sendiri di VocaDorm.

Ketika ditanya mana kopi yang paling dia sukai, dia menjawab Mochachinno. Karena...

.

.

.

"Mochachino tuh murah meriah. Udah enak, murah lagi!" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ternyata Dell pelit juga ya kalo urusan duit... #ditabok

**-VD:OST-**

**Kengo : "Yosh! Saya balik lagi setelah minggu kemaren UAS! Nah, itu saja **_**drabble **_**yang bisa saya kasih sekarang. **_**Next chapter, **_**N-S. Tiga kata penutup dari saya..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Kengo : "Oh ya, saya juga mengucapkan..."**

**HAPPY OTAKU DAYS 2013!**


	3. Chapter 3 : N-S

**VocaDorm : Our Story Together**

_**Spin-off from the main story, **_**VocaDorm**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (Fanloid). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, humornya payah, **_**drabble, slight hints of pairing, no yaoi/yuri, **_**bahasa gaul nyangkut di sini, dialog memakai 60% EYD, ngaco, mungkin ada beberapa yang nggak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, dan saya bingung... #plak!**

**Bales review yang anonymous!  
**

** 18 (Chapter 1)  
**

**SUDAH LANJUT!**

**guestststst**

**Sodah lanjoet!**

**Kengo : "Oke, kita mulai sekarang!"  
**

**-VD:OST-**

**N-Netto?**

Gakupo terlihat sedang menggaruk-garuk kakinya. Di depannya terdapan beberapa buku tulis berisikan catatan matematika.

Ah, sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan pe-er dari sang guru _killer _kita.

Melihat teman terongnya kesusahan, akhirnya Kaito selaku pahlawan kesorean (?) pun datang membantu Gakupo.

"Gakupo, tumben-tumbenan belajar?" Tanya Kaito berbasa-basi.

"Yaaah lu tau sendiri kan…" Jawab Gakupo tanpa beralih dari pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Hoi, Kaito! Lu tau cara nyari netto gak?" Tanya Gakupo setelah beberapa kertas buram terbuang sia-sia.

"Cari netto ya? Gampang kok…" Jawab Kaito sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di kepalanya. Mata Gakupo mulai berbinar-binar bak gadis yang diselamatkan oleh _superhero_. #ditebas

"…Tuh, dia kan lagi tiduran." Lanjut Kaito polos sambil menunjuk Nero yang sedang merebahkan dirinya. Gakupo pun melongo ke arah yang Kaito tunjuk. Dan...

.

.

.

"ITU MAH NERO! SOMPLAK!" Gakupo pun mengambil katana miliknya dan mengejar Kaito saat itu juga.

Saran dari sang _author _: Pastikan kalian bertanya pada orang yang tepat kalau bertanya tentang pelajaran…

**-VD:OST-**

**O-Obat**

Pada suatu malam yang dingin, Meiko menggigil sendirian di pojok tempat tidurnya. Teman-temannya sudah pergi ke 'pulau kapuk'. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, Meiko pun memberanikan diri turun ke bawah dan mengambil obat demam.

Sesampainya di bawah…

"Brr… Dingin banget hari ini…" Kata Meiko memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil membuka kotak P3K. Dia pun mencari-cari obat yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkan obatnya, dia langsung mengambil satu butir obat tersebut dan hendak meminumnya.

Tapi, saat Meiko menaruh obat itu di mulutnya, dia lupa sesuatu.

Dia lupa kalau air minum di VocaDorm sedang habis dan baru akan diisi keesokan paginya.

Meiko yang kebingungan pun berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya mengenggak obat tersebut. Masa bodoh kalau efek obatnya berkurang, yang penting obat itu masuk dulu ke tubuh gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Jiah, adanya jus _negi _yang udah basi…" Kata Meiko sambil melihat sebotol jus _negi _yang warnanya sudah mulai kebiru-biruan (?) di dalam kulkas.

"Ooh iya ya! Kan gua masih ada 'itu'!" Gumam Meiko sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia pun langsung menggeser kulkas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah botol yang isinya diragukan.

"Nah! Sekarang minum~." Kata Meiko sambil meminum cairan yang ada di botol tersebut.

.

.

.

Esoknya, dia pun ditemukan pingsan di depan kulkas VocaDorm oleh sesama warga.

Amanat dari sang _author _: Jangan pernah menelan obat dengan minum _sake_ kalau kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Meiko…

**-VD:OST-**

**P-Ping-Pong**

Hari selasa adalah pelajaran olahraga bagi seluruh penghuni RKX. Meito-_sensei_ a. k. a. Si Dewa Mabok pun mengumpulkan murid-muridnya untuk berbaris di lapangan.

"Nah, _minna! _Kalian putari lapangan sekali! Saya akan menyiapkan materi untuk hari ini!" Kata Meito sambil beranjak ke belakang sekolah. Yang lainnya pun lari memutari lapangan. Tapi, ada saja beberapa siswa yang mengambil jalan 'cepat' macam Rei yang dan Rui yang ingin melakukan 'itu' di sekolah. Yah, _y'know what I mean, right?_

"Oh ya! Kaminari-_san! _Honne-_san!_ Tolong bawakan ini!" Kata Meito dari belakang setelah mereka selesai berlari. Toma dan Dell pun berjalan ke belakang. Tak lama, terlihat mereka berdua sedang menyeret satu set permainan ping-pong. Mulai dari lapangannya, jaringnya, sampai _bet _dan bolanya.

"Hari ini kita akan mencoba bermain bola ping-pong! Nero, pegang ini, dan balas servis saya!" Meito pun memberikan _bet _itu pada Nero-pemegang absen nomor satu untuk absen laki-laki.

"Nah, yang laki-laki akan mulai duluan. Shion-_san! _Tolong catatkan berapa kali dia bisa membalas servis dari saya!" Lanjut Meito menginstruksikan.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah giliran Akagane. Meito merasa ada yang aneh pada anak satu ini saat melihat dia mengayunkan _bet-_nya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"_Etto, _Shippei-_san. _Santai saja mengayunkannya. Seperti ini!" Kata Meito sambil memberikan sebuah servis pelan. Akagane, yang tidak mendengarkan nasihat gurunya, memukul dengan kekuatan penuh ditambah dengan gaya sentrifugal bumi yang membuat bola tersebut berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yang naasnya, bola tersebut mengenai mata kanan Oliver yang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"UOOOOOOOO!" Oliver terus memegangi mata (atau bola ping-pong yang melesek masuk ke dalam matanya?) kanannya.

"O-Oliver-_san!_ _Minna! _Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai sini! Kita bawa Oliver ke rumah sakit!" Kata Meito sambil menggotong Oliver ke luar VocaDorm. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

.

.

.

Operasi mata kanan Oliver pun berhasil. Tapi, mata kanannya harus diperban selama satu minggu. Alhasil, Oliver pun selalu dikerjai oleh yang lain dengan cara mengarahkannya ke tembok saat dia berjalan.

Saran dari sang _author _: Kalau memukul bola ping-pong, jangan terlalu keras seperti yang Akagane lakukan...

**-VD:OST-**

**Q-Queen**

Di VocaDorm, terkenal banyak _queen._ Di antaranya adalah Miku _the negi queen, _Rin _the orange queen, _Luka _the maguro queen, _Gumi _the carrot queen, _Rui dan Lenka _the twincest queen, _Mayu _the yandere queen, _dan lain-lain dan sebagainya.

Yang namanya '_queen_' pastinya telah menambatkan hatinya pada seseorang. Contohnya Miku dengan Kaito sang pangeran es krim. Luka dengan Gakupo sang samurai terong yang kerjaannya ngamen di taman lawang. #ditebas. Rui dengan kembarannya, Rei. Lenka, juga dengan kembarannya Rinto.

Setiap orang punya kehidupan _king 'n queen _sendiri, dan setiap pasangan pasti punya penggemarnya. Dan ketika mereka melakukan _fanservice, _para penggemarnya pun langsung _nosebleed _seketika.

Saran dari sang _author _: Siapkan tisu yang banyak saat berhadapan dengan _pairing _yang kalian sukai...

**-VD:OST-**

**R-Request**

Pernah tidak menerima sebuah _request _untuk sesuatu yang aneh? Tentu saja semua orang punya perspektif sendiri dalam memandang hal aneh.

Mayu dan CUL sekarang sedang berada di tengah pusat elekronik-_handphone_ lebih tepatnya. Bingung mencari tempat yang dimaksud oleh Nero.

Sebenarnya, Nero meminta tolong kepada Mayu untuk pergi ke toko tempat dia biasa berbelanja _spare-part handphone_ dan memberi penjelasan kepada pemilik toko kalau dia akan membayar hutangnya saat akhir bulan. Karena merasa kasihan, Mayu pun meng-iya-kan permintaan Nero dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Lalu mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa CUL juga ikut. Katanya, takdirlah yang membawa mereka ke sini. Gaje? Silahkan tanya pada orangnya langsung. #plak

"Nah, di sini kayaknya." Kata Mayu sambil berjalan ke sebuah toko yang lumayan besar, penuh berisi onderdil _hanphone_ jenis apapun, merk apapun.

"Permisi..." Kata CUL memberanikan diri untuk masuk duluan. Mayu pun mengikuti.

"_Ah, irashai!_ Nah, kalian ingin mencari apa?" Tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Umm, apakah pemilik toko ini ada? Kami ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar." Jawab CUL dengan nada ceria.

"Umm, oke... Bos! Ada dua gadis ingin mengajakmu bicara!" Teriaknya ke dalam ruang pegawai.

"Oke, saya permisi dulu." Katanya sambil menunduk lalu masuk ke ruangan pegawai. Lalu keluarlah seorang pria bertampang garang dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Hoo, jadi kalian yang ingin berbicara denganku? Ada apa?" Tanya orang bertampang garang tersebut.

"Kami cuma ingin bilang kalau hutang teman kami-Nero, akan dibayar akhir bulan. Sekian!" Kata Mayu sambil berbalik pergi.

"Hoi, _matte._" Kata pria tadi. Mayu pun tetap tidak menggubris panggilan pria itu.

"Kalian tidak ingin teman kalian mati di tangan anak buahku, bukan?" Tanya pria itu sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. Lalu banyak anggota _yakuza _mengerubungi CUL dan Mayu.

"_C-chotto, _orang ini tidak bercanda!" Bisik CUL kepada Mayu. Mayu hanya diam saja, kata-kata terakhir pria itu mulai terngiang di pikirannya. Lalu...

FYUUU! CRAT!

"Aaaaakh!" Kerumunan _yakuza _itu berteriak. Kapak bermata dua milik Mayu pun ternodai oleh darah.

"Nah, _oo-san..._ Kalau kau tidak ingin nyawamu kuambil... Bebaskan Nero dari hutangnya." Kata Mayu sambil menjilat darah yang terdapat di kapaknya.

"A-ampun... Huaaaaaa!" Pria sangar tadi pun lari tunggang-langgang. CUL pun hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Nah, urusan selesai!" Kata Mayu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Saran dari sang _author _: _Never mess with a yandere girl..._

**-VD:OST-**

**S-Sambal**

Mereka berdiri berhadapan... Yang lainnya memperhatikan duel yang akan terjadi... Suasana sangat tegang... Di jari mereka terdapat racikan cabe tumbuk-atau biasa dikenal dengan nama 'sambal'.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, layaknya seorang samurai yang ingin menebas lawannya. Mereka pun berlari menerjang satu sama lain.

"HEEEEAAAAAAA! RASAKAN PEDASNYA SAMBAL BUATANKU!" Teriak kedua bocah berambut merah ini mencolokkan kedua jari yang sudah dilumuri oleh sambal ke mata lawan.

KREK! KREK!

"WADAAAAAOW! PANAAAAAAASSSSS!" Mereka pun berteriak guling-guling sambil memegangi mata mereka.

"_Baka..._" Pikir yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

Saran dari sang _author _: Jangan pernah memasukkan sambal ke dalam mata kalian. Berbahaya!

**-VD:OST-**

**Kengo : "Oke, tinggal chapter terakhir! T-Z~. Seperti biasa, tiga kata penutup dari saya..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4 : T-Z

**VocaDorm : Our Story Together**

_**Spin-off from the main story, **_**VocaDorm**

**Disclaimer : Seluruh Character di sini (kecuali OC, tentunya) adalah milik Crypton Future Media (Crypton Family), INTERNET Co. Ltd (INTERNET Family), dan para fans di sana (Fanloid). Saya di sini hanya mempunyai cerita dan OC-OC-nya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Warning : **_**Typo**_**, **_**misstypo**_**, OOC, OOT, OOG, enam OC author nyangkut di sini, humornya payah, **_**drabble, slight hints of pairing, no yaoi/yuri, **_**bahasa gaul nyangkut di sini, dialog memakai 60% EYD, ngaco, mungkin ada beberapa yang nggak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, dan saya bingung... #plak!**

**-VD:OST-**

**T-**_**Twincest**_

Rinto, Lenka, Rei, dan Rui.

Empat nama ini sudah terkenal seantero VocaDorm dan VocaDemyx karena seringnya adegan _twincest _yang mereka lakukan tiap harinya. Mulai dari sekedar pegangan tangan, sampai ke arah perbuatan _lemon_. Seperti sekarang misalnya...

"Lenka-_nee! _Jangan 'main' di sini dong! Ini masih tempat umum!" Teriak Rin sambil menarik Lenka yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Rinto. Di hadapannya terdapat Len yang sedang berusaha menarik Rinto dari pelukan Lenka. Rin dan Len pun langsung dibantu oleh seluruh warga VocaDorm (min Rei dan Rui yang menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan.)

Yah, kira-kira begitulah keadaan sehari-hariseluruh warga VocaDorm setelah kedatangan Rinto dan Lenka yang notabene _twincest-_nya lebih parah dibanding Rei dan Rui.

**-VD:OST-**

**U-Ujian**

Hari ini, seluruh penghuni RKX dihadapkan pada ujian dadakan yang diadakan oleh IA. Seketika seluruh penghuni RKX lama pun langsung kalang kabut karena entah mau belajar apa.

'Ulangannya apa sih? Bukannya hanya IPA? Setidaknya bukan soal yang aneh-aneh, kan?' Pikir Piko, Miki, Oliver, SeeWoo, Nero, Mayu, dan Aiko sambil mempelajari buku IPA yang mereka pikir akan keluar di ujian.

.

.

.

Jam 07.30, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. IA selaku wali kelas merangkap guru IPA langsung membagikan kertas ulangan yang akan diujikan.

'Pantas saja mereka kalang kabut! Soalnya aja seperti ini?!' Pikir mereka _jawdrop _saat melihat soal ujian yang akan diujikan. Soalnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan biologi, fisika, maupun kimia.

'Gila! Yang ini mah lebih parah waktu pertama ujian!' Pikir murid RKX lama _facepalm _saat melihat soal yang tingkat ke-gaje-annya selangit.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, seluruh siswa RKX pun keluar dengan muka suram.

**-VD:OST-**

**V-VocaDorm**

VocaDorm adalah asrama bagi para siswa yang ingin hidup mandiri. Entah kenapa seluruh penghuni di sana adalah murid-murid sarap semua. Di sini, seluruh warganya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga, seperti colok-mencolok mata dengan sambal, adegan _twincest _yang bisa menyebabkan 'diabetes', aksi pemukulan samurai ungu oleh _maguro-hime, _gilas-menggilas, rebutan es krim, dan lain-lain.

Tapi, yang membedakan VocaDorm dengan asrama pada umumnya adalah sistem Co-Ed Dorm yang hanya bisa ditemukan di _game _P3FES. Dan sang tetua VocaDorm yang bisa dibilang kelewat sering melakukan kunjungan ke asrama tersebut.

Sayangnya, walaupun sang tetua sering melakukan kunjungan, penghuni VocaDorm itu masihlah sarap tingkat tinggi. Malah mereka tambah sarap bersama sang tetua VocaDorm yang kerap mengadakan acara yang aneh-aneh.

**-VD:OST-**

**W-War**

Perang. Adalah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Tapi, kenapa saat sang tetua VocaDorm melakukan perang miniatur mereka senang-senang saja?

Rupanya, jauh sebelum Kengo memperkenalkan perang miniatur, mereka sering melakukan perang juga. Yup, perang bantal.

"Terima ini!" Teriak Len sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah Dell.

Yah, suasana di kamar itu memang sangat rusuh. Kamar berisikan lima belas pemuda sarap nan labil tersebut sedang perang bantal. Saking rusuhnya, kadang pintu kamar tersebut bisa rusak di tempat.

**-VD:OST-**

**X-**_**X-Words**_

Untuk menghindari kerusuhan, sang tetua VocaDorm pun menyuruh mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

Xilofon, X-Ray, Xia Pi, Xongek, Xemnas.

Gumiya masih terus mencari dalam otaknya kata apa saja yang berawalan dari huruf 'X'.

"Argh! Sekurang kerjaan apa Kengo-_san_ itu sampai harus menyuruh kita mencari seratus kata yang berawalan dari huruf 'X'?!" Teriak Gumiya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yang lainnya pun bisa dibilang senasib dengan Gumiya.

Sepertinya ini merupakan hari sial bagi seluruh warga VocaDorm...

**-VD:OST-**

**Y-Yo-Yo**

Rin sedang memainkan sebuah _yo-yo. _Ya, _yo-yo _biasa. Bukan _dual orange yo-yo_ yang dipakainya untuk berperang di _miniature battlefield_. Dia memainkannya dengan sangat lincah.

"Ternyata Rin-_chan _jago juga ya?" Tanya Kaiko sambil bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum _innocent_. Rin pun langsung menangkap _yo-yo _miliknya. Rin pun hanya cengar-cengir saja

"_Arigatou! _Oh ya, kau mau mencobanya?" Kata Rin sambil menawarkan _yo-yo _yang sedang dimainkan. Tentu saja, seorang Kaiko langsung menyambar _yo-yo _tersebut dan memainkannya. Sampai dia...

BLETAK!

"HUAAAAA!" Air mata pun menetes deras dari mata Kaiko. Di jidatnya terdapat tanda _yo-yo _berwarna merah terang. Kalian pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, 'kan?

"E-eh, Kaiko-chan! Lain kali hati hati kalau main _yo-yo. _Cup cup..." Kata Rin panik sambil meredakan Kaiko yang masih menangis meraung-raung. Winona yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

**-VD:OST-**

**Z-**_**Zebracross**_

Suatu hari, Nero dan Toma sedang menyeberangi jalan. Setelah menyeberangi jalan, Nero bertanya kepada Toma. Dan langsung ditertawakan oleh Toma.

"Ya disebut _zebracross_ karena garis-garisnya berwarna hitam-putih seperti zebra. Kalau garis-garisnya berwarna kuning-hitam namanya jadi _tiger-cross!_" Jawab Toma sambil terkekeh kecil. Nero pun hanya _sweatdrop _di tempat.

'Garing ah, Toma-_san..._' Pikir Nero masih _sweatdrop_. Toma pun masih terkekeh kecil-oh, ternyata dia sudah tertawa gaje! #ditendang

**-VD:OST-**

**Kengo : "**_**Yoosh! **_**Akhirnya **_**drabble **_**ini selesai juga! Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau membaca, me-**_**review, **_**dan**__**mem-**_**favalert **_**fic ini. Dan, untuk akhir kata..."**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
